


Married to It

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Aborted Childhood, Canon Backstory, Episode: s01e05 Never Kill a Boy On The First Date, Family Secrets, Family Tradition, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Growing up too soon, Haiku, References to Shakespeare, Responsibility, Sacrifice, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	Married to It

You were to be next  
An 'honor' you dreamed not of  
To stay a stranger


End file.
